Billingsby
Billingsby was a colony of the Kingdom of England in South America, founded in 1583. The colony was settled by immigrants from Bristol, England, and it developed into a well laid-out settlement with two town centers. Billingsby was known for its aggressive temperament, as the English colonists went to war with the nearby European settlements and razed them, allowing for the colony to expand and prosper. History Discovery Billingsby was discovered in 1583 by English immigrants from the port of Bristol in the West Country, with the settlers arriving at an unknown location in South America. The English established their colony on the north bank of a South American river, with the colonies of the Ottoman Empire, Portugal, and Spain being located along the same bank. Shipments were sent from Bristol to help in the development of the colony, with immigrants arriving and building up the colony. The settlers started off by building manor houses to encourage population growth in the settlement, while others collected wood from the nearby trees, mined silver from large silver formations, and shot elk for meat. Billingsby grew from a single town center to a larger civilization as farms were built to supply food to the settlers, and the English established trade posts at the Seminole and Inca villages, forming alliances with the local Native Americans. These relations would allow the English to have better footing in the region, as they were now immune to Indian attack. Ships from Bristol constantly made shipments of goods to Billingsby, and the colony eventually spread north as another town center was built. The English built multiple military buildings and outposts, with the outposts serving as the unofficial borders of the colony. As time moved by, the English updated their settlement with fresh buildings and with military support, including some allied Indians (such as Coyote Huamancu). Conflict Unfortunately for the English, they were rivaled by seven other colonial powers, with the Ottoman Empire establishing "New Suleymaniya" to the north, Portugal building "Terra de Prata", and the Spanish Empire building "Bosque Formosa"; to the south of the river (from west to east), the Kingdom of France built "La Rochelle-sur-Amazone", the United Provinces built "Nieuw Gouda", the Germans built "Silberland", and Muscovy built "Drevesnyy Zemli". Nieuw Gouda]]The conflict began as soon as the Ottomans began to explore the surrounding areas. Ottoman explorer Kilic ibn Battuta was shot at while nearing the English colony to the south of his colony, and the Spanish explorer Eusebio de Narvaez was killed along with his dog while scouting the area. The English outposts would continue to flush out intruders, killing the Dutch envoy Stefan Hulzebos and the German explorer Maximilian Hermann. Soon, the English attacked New Suleymaniya and razed it, with the hussars and musketeers razing the settlement and one of the first mosques in the Americas. The English then recruited a force of Inca warriors from their village and burnt down the Portuguese town of Terra de Prata after the "Elk Massacre", in which several Portuguese settlers were killed by the natives. Towards the end of that battle, the English skirmished with a few Spanish soldiers, leading to the English and Spanish going to war. The Spanish proceeded to defend their settlement from the large English army of musketeers, hussars, and rockets, but Bosque Formosa was destroyed, giving the English control of the north bank of the river. England then looked to conquer the remaining four civilizations. Dog Matthews and some Prussian pirates attempted to burn down an English outpost to the southwest of Billingsby, but English reinforcements killed the pirates and repulsed the attack. The English then proceeded to raze La Rochelle-sur-Amazone and the Dutch settlement of Nieuw Gouda, and the English proceeded to build up a trade monopoly. The other European civilizations failed to break the monopoly, and they were forced to flee just as the English began to burn down the Prussian town center. With the trade victory, Billingsby emerged as the victor in the wars between the colonies. Category:British colonies Category:Colonies Category:Locations